


Funky fun girls

by Franthefaerie



Series: Funky fun girls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fiction, Gay, I'm just a babey, LGBT, Lesbian, Swearing involved, homophobia mention, soft girls, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: I decided to make a fic, I don't know what I'm ever doing but I hope you enjoy even though it's not about characters from any fandom!





	Funky fun girls

Chapter 1: Annabell

Stifling a yawn, she looked towards her desk where her uniform hung miserably on the back of her chair. She closed her eyes again in a desperate attempt to push today from her mind, to no avail. Her pastel pink room somehow appeared as miserable as the dingy weather that loomed just outside the window. It had been non-stop raining for 4 days now, some drains had begun to flood over, and everyone seemed to be in a terrible mood because of it. Not like anyone in this town needed any more of a reason. The government had been making some rather large mistakes at the cost of the working-class people of North Glacecy. Once this city was known for its flourishing technological advancements until the war broke out and the divide between North and South Glacecy left its mark upon the withered souls of a once thriving city. There were good days occasionally. This wasn’t going to be one of them. 

~Ding~  
Groaning, Annabell rolled over and blindly reached out for her phone.  
‘Class today?’ the text read.  
“Ugh Esme, you’ve gotta be kidding me” Annabel groaned. Sluggishly typing back a ‘Buy me a coffee’, she rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of the corners of her eyes. Throwing on her uniform, she made sure her bag actually had a pen and book in it to ‘take notes’ in class. Before messily throwing her pale pink hair up in messy twintails, she moved to the mirror. “Jesus” she muttered before deciding to cover the dark under her eyes with concealer. “Ahh where did I put my ribbon for god’s sake” she moaned.  
~Ding~  
She glanced at her phone to see the screen lit up displaying a message ‘See ya in 10 Bellz’.  
“Oh give me a BREAK! Where is my ribbon?!” she stomped around her room. 

“Ehhh, you’re really going to class?” her little sister sleepily teased as she ate her cereal.  
“Oh, shut up Blue, you have no room to talk” Annabell snapped back. She picked up her umbrella and faced the door in a huff.  
“Hehe, say hi to Esme for me dork, enjoy the raaaaaain” she sang as Annabell stepped out the door.  
“Hehe bite me”. She slammed the door and began running down the street. 

The rain was horrendous, sloshing in her shoes, drenching her in the short span of time the gust of wind blew her umbrella inside out. She didn’t have far to go now, and she could warm up with that coffee Esme better have for her.  
“OI, WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT” a man screamed at someone down the road.  
She didn’t have time to stop and watch another petty fight, the people of North Glacecy seem to have become more aggressive since the war with the South 18 years ago, or so she’d been told by her Father. Annabell was only 4 when the war took place, so to her it had always been this way. Sometimes she wished that the skies would clear up and she would see a stranger smile at her in the street, but it felt almost pointless to waste her energy on such a foolish dream. 

“Bellz!” in the distance Esme waved her arm in the air. 

The steam of the coffee rose from the hole in the lid, heating up her hands, Annabell smiled.  
“Ooh, two rare sightings today. You going to class AND smiling, are you sure you’re really Annabell?” Esme teased.  
“Very funny, you’re lucky I’m here, bed was so comfy this morning” Annabell replied with a sigh.  
“Awww isn’t that sweet, I guess you really do love me after all” Esme giggled.  
Annabell smiled awkwardly and rolled her eyes.  
“You look…”  
“Horrible, I know” Annabell finished Esme’s sentence. They both giggled.  
This was nice; the only time Annabell felt comfortable around anyone apart from her little sister was when she was with Esme. After all, they had been friends since they were 3 years old. The day she had met Esme was one of Annabell’s most treasured memories. Sitting in the sandpit trying to build a sandcastle together because Annabell was too tired to do it alone because her little sister was ill and crying all through the night. Esme had always been patient with her, from the very beginning. 

 

“So, I’m betting you haven’t done the reading?” Esme’s voice seeped through the fond memories playing inside Annabell’s head.  
“You know I haven’t” Annabell replied blankly. Sipping on her coffee she raised one eyebrow. Surprisingly good, that wasn’t a norm here. “I wasn’t planning on coming to class after all”.  
“Here” passing over a notebook with a warm smile “Skim my notes before class”.  
“Yes, yes” she saw the words but absorbed none of them. Her motivation for education had faded a long time ago. She was only still in University for Esme’s sake and nothing else, although of course Esme didn’t realise that. She wouldn’t let her.  
“Come on Bellz, we best head to class so we don’t have to fight through a horde of people” Esme rose from her chair.  
“Sure”.

They walked through the University building, it was eerily quiet. “I guess I’m not the only one that’s been spending too much time in bed recently then huh?” Annabell noted as she eyed the halls they walked past.  
“It’s been a nightmare, I’m the only one in class who does any work” Esme began to rant.  
The corners of Annabell’s mouth lifted into a smile. Esme had always been militant about school work, Annabell had been told off more times for not doing her homework by Esme than her parents and teachers put together. It was a quality that she loved about Esme though. She’d surely go places in life.  
She skipped in front of Esme and stopped. Turning around she put on a serious expression “Maybe it’s because our classmates have a life unlike you Queen of the dorks” she said before immediately sticking out her tongue and running down the hallway.  
“HEY, STOP RUNNING YOU’LL GET US IN TROUBLE” Esme shouted after her “And HEY, I DO have a life!”.

Only 7 people turned up for class and the teacher was 15 minutes late.  
“Ah Miss Annabell, what do we owe this pleasure?” Mr. Goldlich quipped as he scanned the room with tired eyes after entering the room without as much as an apology for being late. “I’m assuming Miss. Esme is the reason you’re here today. I hope you’ve been studying in all your free time”.  
Annabell bit her tongue “Of course I have Mr. Goldlich.” She lied through a smile.  
“Mmm” he turned with disinterest. “Today’s class will be about how the Government’s changes affect our relations with neighbouring cities” he began. And that’s exactly where Annabell tuned out. Class seemed to drag on forever. Every so often she’d be brought back down from the clouds by the sound of Esme’s cheery voice chiming in to answer every single question. Standing up she made her way to the door at the back of the room and headed for the toilet.  
“God that man’s voice could put a teething baby to sleep” she groaned into the bathroom mirror before splashing her face with cold water to wake herself up. She stared into her yellow eyes and counted the flecks of amber amongst them. It was her way of calming down. Her mother had taught it to her when she used to get worked up as a child.  
“Thought I’d find you in here” Esme smiled.  
“I’m trying” she replied stubbornly; patting her face dry.  
“I know, I just wanted to check if you were okay is all” Esme held her hands up in front of her.  
“What are you doing out of class? You might get ill! Quick hurry back before it’s too late!” Annabell laughed flicking water at Esme  
“Eww don’t!” she ran into a toilet stall and laughed. “I think I’ll be just fine, Mr. Goldlich gave us a 5-minute break, he had to step out to talk to someone I think”.  
“Ah. Got any blush?”, Annabell poked at her pale skin.  
“Yup, it’s in the classroom though, gimmie a sec”, flushing the toilet, Esme stepped out. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands then brushed her fingers through her hair.  
“Your hair has grown so much since I last saw you, what’s in the water you’re drinking huh?” Annabell said in awe.  
It shimmered from a peaceful blue to a faded yellow and finally finished just below her bum in the same pale pink as Annabell’s hair.  
“Nothing. I’m just blessed because I actually attend class” Esme winked.

Applying blush to the tip of her nose and her cheeks, Annabell clicked the blusher shut just as Mr. Goldlich walked back into the classroom.  
“Okay everyone, stop twittering or whatever it is. A new student has joined our course and it’s definitely a first for someone to be joining this far through the degree but if any of you would take her under your wing and catch her up to speed that would be more than appreciated” he finished.  
“Eh, why are we making a big fuss?” Annabell muttered under her breath.  
“Have you got something to say Miss. Annabell, perhaps you’d like to tutor her?” He fired, but she had no time to think of a reply before She walked into the room. Annabell’s eyes widened and her skin grew red almost instantaneously as she made eye contact with the new girl.  
“Your face…” Esme whispered.  
“The blush.” Annabell hurriedly responded.  
“Hello everyone, sorry to disrupt your lesson. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Layla, I’ve transferred here from South Glacecy. I do hope we can get along.” She said in a voice that could only be described as the feeling in your chest when you see a butterfly unfurl it’s wings in the summer’s shine. She looked directly at Annabell and faintly smiled. Her dazzling blue eyes seemed to fill the room, and everything was silent apart from the sound of Annabell’s heartbeat speeding up.  
An elbow in her ribs brought her back down to earth.  
“So, Miss. Annabell. How about it?” Mr. Goldlich smiled.  
“Huh?” Annabell replied in a daze.  
“Tutoring Miss. Layla here, how about it?” He repeated.  
A heavy silence clung to the air as Annabell’s mind whirled.  
“Y-Yes of course” she replied.  
Esme stared at her in bewilderment. Mr. Goldlich in shock. She didn’t care about anyone’s reaction but hers though. Layla smiled gently “Thank you, before I head off to do the paperwork, do you mind if I ask for your number?”.  
She began making her way up the stairs of the lecture theatre, steps as graceful as a swan’s movement through water. Everyone in the room watching her seemed not to faze her in the slightest.  
“If it’s easier I can put my number into your phone and you can send me a message?” Layla asked as she reached Annabell.  
“Uh, sure, yeah, that’s good…with me” Annabell tripped over her words. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the contacts menu. Layla leaned over, brushing past Annabell’s fingers as she took the phone from her hand. She smelt like a fresh bouquet of the most expensive flowers in the land. Annabell revealed in the pleasant smell before realising Layla was holding the phone out at her.  
Blushing furiously “Oh sorry, you just…Uh, what perfume do you wear? I like it.” Annabell stammered trying to save her self-image.  
“No problem at all, I’m afraid I’m not wearing any today” She replied sweetly “Well, I must be off. It was nice to meet you…”  
“Annabell” She answered quickly.  
“Annabell” Layla smiled “I’ll see you around I hope” and with that she left just as gracefully as she entered. 

The lesson was over pretty quickly after that as Mr. Goldlich had a meeting to attend. The students shuffled out the door and Annabell was left being stared at by Esme.  
“What?” Annabell’s eyebrow twitched.  
“What the heck was that? Mind my language.” Esme said whilst keeping direct eye contact.  
“What was what?” Annabell deflected as she started packing up her things and heading down the stairs in a hurry.  
“Oh, you know what missy!” she laughed as she ran in front of Annabell; blocking the exit.  
“Get out of my way you pain in the ass” Annabell huffed.  
“Not until you tell me what that was with Laaaaayla” she teased, prodding at Annabell’s cheeks repeatedly.  
“She was pretty, so what? Now, MOVE” Annabell pushed her out of the way and began walking down the hallway.  
“Pretty doesn’t make your face look like the colour of a traffic cone” Esme pushed the conversation.  
“Oh my god, get over it already!” Annabell began arguing before a crash exploded through the hallways.  
Stopping dead in their tracks, they glanced at each other with worry plastered on their faces. A scream.  
“Let’s go” Annabell began running toward the scream as fast as her legs would possibly allow. 

“SOUTH SCUM, SOUTH SCUM, SOUTH SCUM” the chanting was coming from a group of boys and in the middle, on the floor, was Layla.  
“OI!” Annabell shouted; feeling the rage inside her rise like it had been charging all her life waiting for this moment to be unleashed. “Get the fuck away from her before you make me do something I might regret”.  
“Piss off pinkie” one of them spat at her.  
“Annabell what do we do?” Esme pulled at Annabell’s sleeve. She looked terrified and it only added to the fire growing inside of her.  
“As soon as there’s an opening you grab Layla and get her to a teacher, understand?” Annabell grabbed Esme’s shoulders tightly. She nodded, her eyes filling with courage.  
“I’m giving you one last warning before I lose my shit guys” Annabell said stepping towards them.  
“Oh guys…maybe we should back down, or Sailor Moon is going to kick our asses! Why do you even care about this dirty South side scum?” The apparent leader jabbed and faked a gasp “Is it because you’re a little LESBIAN” he roared into laughter. The world began to spin uncontrollably. All the boys joined in, doubling over with laughter and spitting at her. She could see Esme’s expression flit between confused, to upset to angry. Unable to move, tears filled her eyes.  
“I do not agree with fighting but so help me if you don’t move along, things are going to get rather ugly around here; VERY quickly” Esme’s voice boomed through the halls like thunder crashing.  
Annabell felt a jolt of pain zap through her body. She had never heard Esme sound so angry in the 19 years of knowing her.  
“Oh I get it, YOU’RE a lesbian too.” The guy laughed.  
Words seemed to no longer be on Esme’s agenda, she walked over to the group of laughing boys and punched the leader directly in his face with as much force as she could muster.  
“YOU BITCH!” he screamed as he stumbled back, cupping his now broken nose to stop the blood from pouring everywhere. Then hell broke loose.


End file.
